


Quem Ama Amar

by weeping



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, Fiction, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeping/pseuds/weeping
Summary: Momentos inesquecíveis, ou esquecidos no momento seguinte.A importância de um momento nunca foi preocupação para Gerard; muito menos para Frank.Sem conseguirem ver um sentido para a vida, Gerard e Frank não percebem que a resposta é simplesmente um momento.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Quer-se ser amado, na falta disso admirado, na falta disso receado, na falta disso detestado e desprezado. Quer-se proporcionar às pessoas alguma espécie de sensação. A alma se agita diante do vazio e deseja um contato a qualquer custo."   
> (Excerto de In Doutor Glas; SÖDEBERG, Hjalmar)

_**1**_

Os ponteiros do relógio pareciam não mudar de lugar. Toda vez que seus olhos claros se voltavam para o objeto estranhamente quadrado, os ponteiros estavam no mesmo lugar, e depois de algum tempo, ele percebeu que, realmente, o relógio estava parado. Ele considerara mais de três vezes levantar-se do banco de couro e pedir à garçonete que consertasse aquele relógio. 

Mas o motivo para toda sua ansiedade nem mesmo existia. Ele só não gostava de coisas indo contra o que deveriam. Se há um relógio na parede, seu trabalho lá é informar o horário. 

Sua mudança de olhar e inquietação provavelmente já estavam irritando quem sentava-se à sua frente naquela mesa de restaurante de esquina. E sem falar de quando ele olhava pela janela. Primeiro observava os olhos de seu acompanhante, olhos à frente, boca em movimento, relógio quebrado na parede, janela, carros afora, pessoas se acotovelando para chegarem primeiro em algum lugar, de volta aos olhos, e então repetir tudo. E ele nem mesmo sabia o porquê de ter resolvido encontrar-se com aquele rapaz. O conhecera num desses aplicativos modernos de encontros, que também nem mesmo se lembrava de ter baixado em seu celular. Provavelmente ato de seu irmão mais novo, que tentava a todo custo arranjá-lo alguém, quando ele mesmo parecia insatisfeito com quem escolhera passar o resto de sua vida. Porém, nos dias de hoje, tudo o que parecia importar era “O Plano”. “O Plano” consistia em arranjar um emprego que pague o suficiente, arranjar alguém com quem casar, ter filhos, criá-los, e acabou. Gerard, por sua vez, não estava nem um pouco interessado em concluir esse plano; seus interesses pareciam-se mais com isolamento permanente e estoque ilimitado na despensa. Nada de pessoas alheias para retirá-lo de sua concha.

Pela terceira vez na tarde daquele sábado cinza, perguntou-se o porquê de ter aceitado encontrar-se com o coitado rapaz à sua frente. 

“O Plano”, apesar de ser uma das maiores prioridades de quem ele passava seu dia-a-dia, não significava nada para ele, como já mencionado. Ele não conseguia mais aguentar ouvir todos falando sobre isso, cobrando-o sobre algo que nem mesmo se importava. Por isso era muito mais fácil simplesmente aceitar e vir no encontro, o que, no final, se provara mais difícil do que inicialmente parecia. Era complicado tentar tornar-se alguém agradável de se estar, e mudar esse alguém sempre que encontrava-se com uma pessoa nova. 

Mas, novamente, era muito mais fácil aceitar. Era só não ligar de volta, não pensar e tentar o máximo possível não comentar seu plano com Michael. O que era complicado, pois eles moravam na mesma casa e ele não fazia nada o dia inteiro. Bônus de trabalhar em casa. 

Mas é claro que ele não contaria isso ao rapaz à sua frente, afinal, ele queria passar uma boa impressão, mesmo que ele nunca mais vá falar com esse cara. É a maldita mania de querer impressionar, queremos que todo mundo pense bem de nós, dos outros. Mas não é assim e ele sabe, embora não consiga evitar tentar parecer uma boa pessoa. 

Mesmo que o que sai daqueles bonitos lábios não seja nem um pouco interessante, a cor daqueles olhos o intriga. De um azul tão bonito, que em certos momentos faz-se parecer verde, o que mantém suas sobrancelhas franzidas o tempo todo em que escuta o que ele fala. Muito intrigante.

—Tu não estás a me ouvir, estás? – É claro que ele não podia deixar de lado o sotaque, o jeito de falar, o que o deixa um pouco distraído e o atrasa a responder a pergunta, o que deixa o moreno à sua frente ainda mais frustrado, de algum jeito.

—Parece que não, não é mesmo? Me desculpe. – Ele disse, formal e educado. Não é como se o propósito de ele estar ali seja qualquer um a não ser pela antecipação de fazer sexo com ele não muito tempo depois de eles irem embora do restaurante. Mas, mesmo assim, ele gosta de ser educado. 

O rapaz bronzeado à sua frente suspira, passando a mão pelos cabelos encaracolados. 

—Escute, eu sei que tu não querias estar aqui, mas não posso sair daqui sem no mínimo um beijo, gajo. – Um pouco carente, mas Gerard não podia se importar menos, além de estar numa situação parecida. Agora, agradecia não ter escutado nada que saíra daquela boca, parecia-se demais consigo mesmo. Antes de levantar a mão e pedir ao garçom a conta, se perguntou o que teria visto nesse rapaz. Pensaria que tinha gastado toda a tarde de um sábado bonito se não estivesse tão seguro de que o tempo é uma ilusão. 

Após pagar a conta mas continuar sentado na mesa, encarou aqueles olhos azuis que pareciam implorar-lhe por algo. Ele não importou-se com quem estivesse vendo, afinal, sua sexualidade é um incômodo deixado para trás, inclinou-se e depositou sua mão sobre a mão amorenada do outro rapaz, disposta na mesa. 

—Alguém te tratará como merece. – E então, após forçar um sorriso e educação, levantou-se da mesa e escorregou da situação ruim em que foi colocado. Praticamente correu nada elegantemente até chegar ao carro, sem deixar de espiar pela janela de vidro do restaurante e ver sua mesa vazia, os pratos sujos ainda esperando, e a jaqueta nas costas da cadeira que gritava para ele não deixá-la lá. Apesar de adorar essa jaqueta, tinha outras em casa, e estava desesperado para chegar em lá e fugir daqueles olhos que podiam afogá-lo facilmente com aquele tom desesperado de azul. 

_Bom, isso foi um desastre completo._ Pensou, mas não sem antes adicionar que, bem, todos os outros foram assim. E lá se foi a boa primeira impressão, que ele não acreditava mais que existiu em primeiro lugar.

Apesar de sentir-se um louco sem nenhum tipo de habilidade em interações sociais, mal podia esperar para chegar em casa, tirar as roupas engomadas e deitar-se no sofá, assistir mais um episódio daquela série que ele vem adiando pois sabe que seu personagem favorito vai acabar morrendo, e quem sabe comer um chocolate da despensa. Sem querer ficar ali estacionado e parecer um idiota maior ainda, engatou a marcha, deu a ré e saiu dali o mais rápido que conseguiu. 

«»

Seu chefe já havia lhe dito que aquele relógio estava quebrado, mas todos os dias alguém o perguntava, ou simplesmente olhavam fixamente para o mesmo, e isso o irritava demais. _Caramba, aceitem que o relógio está quebrado_ , ele pensava, junto com a ideia de escrevê-lo num papel e prendê-lo junto ao relógio. Mas é claro que ele não podia fazer isso, já bastava seu chefe ter o admitido relutante por conta de suas tatuagens. Sorte era que já havia retirado seus piercings antes de resolver trabalhar, mesmo que num pobre restaurante de esquina. Mas não é como se fosse uma escolha sua, o que acontece é que as pessoas crescem, a vida acontece e o tempo passa, e por menores que sejam, tomar responsabilidades. Mas ninguém gosta de pensar nessas coisas, ou em como sua situação está precária. Então ele dirigiu sua atenção ao salão, atento se alguém precisava de algo, afinal, era seu trabalho serví-los. 

Ninguém precisava de nada, aparentemente, o que abriu a brecha para pensar em sua vida, o que nunca era boa coisa. Precisava ir ao mercado, mas não tinha dinheiro nem mesmo para pagar o aluguel da toca de Hobbit a qual vivia. Bom, nada disso aconteceria se seus queridos pais não o houvessem expulsado de casa assim que completou 18 anos. Agora ele era “responsabilidade do mundo”. Mas, qual é, eles estavam querendo fazer isso desde os seus 15 anos, quando descobriram sua sexualidade, mas não queriam parecer homofóbicos ou negligentes para seus amigos jovens e despreocupados. 

_Malditos_ , repetia como um mantra. Dizia que odiava os pais pelo o que fizeram, mas eram seus pais e, apesar de tudo, continuariam sendo seus pais. Ele era só mais um adolescente preso no corpo de um adulto que não se desculpava com seus pais pelo o que fizera. Não é como se eles o tivessem maltratado, só não eram exatamente o que se chamava de família feliz. Guardaria sua imagem como sua família para sempre, mas não mais se voltaria a eles para qualquer que seja a necessidade. 

Preso em seus pensamentos, só percebeu que era chamado quando um colega de trabalho o cutucou, olhando-o repreendedor, e indo atender a mesa que o chamava. Observou a cena, viu quando o homem que o estava chamando conversou com o garçom e pediu a conta, e então viu quando, após pagar, inclinou-se e posicionou sua mão em cima da de seu acompanhante, disse algo e então levantou-se e foi embora. Viu também sua jaqueta deixada na cadeira, e também quando seu acompanhante levantou-se e foi embora também, com o mesmo olhar vazio que tinha quando chegou. 

_É, não foi dessa vez, amigo._ Pensou enquanto acenava e dizia a frase padrão com a animação forçada, “volte sempre!”.

Interessante quantos relacionamentos terminam sem nem prestar atenção em quem está em volta, vendo tudo. Sua sorte era que não eram pessoas conhecidas, na maioria das vezes. E, em todas elas, essas pessoas não tinham nada a ver consigo. Interessante e, muitas vezes, engraçado, porque por toda sua vida, ele foi aquela pessoa que as outras sabem que está lá, mas acham que deve ser enfeite, pois não fala, não se dirige a ninguém. O sorriso o voltava ao rosto sempre que pensava nisso, pois sempre gostou de ser invisível, sempre atento ao que acontecia em volta, encostado na parede. 

Não por baixa auto-estima, que muitas vezes era até alta, mas por não ter a necessidade de se comunicar o tempo todo. Teve seus momentos de adolescente rebelde, é claro, alguma hora todos têm. Desses momentos vieram coisas inesquecíveis, como sua primeira tatuagem, seu primeiro furo na orelha, seu primeiro beijo, sua primeira vez. Ele não se arrepende de nada daquilo, foram as poucas vezes em que se sentiu vivo, a adrenalina correndo por suas veias. Assim como quando sentava-se na cama, sozinho em casa, pegava sua guitarra e escrevia histórias em forma de música. Era isso que o fazia feliz, isso que o fazia aguentar essa porcaria de emprego para que quando chegasse em casa tivesse Bela, sua guitarra, o esperando. 

Falando em porcaria de trabalho, seu turno estava chegando ao fim, mas de repente ele já não tinha mais vontade nem de sair do lugar. Não que ele não conseguisse achar essa vontade, mas estava muito preso aos seus pensamentos. Mas, como sempre, alguém o tirou do transe. Malditas pessoas que estalavam os dedos para chamar o garçom. Difícil focar nos pensamentos assim, mas o dever chama. Respirou fundo, preparando seu bloquinho e andou em direção à mesa com aproximadamente dez pessoas, o que era tão irritante quanto as crianças da mesa ao lado. 

Devia tentar parar de ser tão rabugento.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Todos os dias quando acordo, não tenho mais o tempo que passou. Mas tenho muito tempo, temos todo o tempo do mundo."   
> (Tempo Perdido - Legião Urbana)

_**2** _

Com o braço pendurado para fora do sofá e a almofada onde sua cabeça repousava um pouco mais babada do que o esperado, ele acordou com o barulho de algo se quebrando, o vidro estraçalhando.

— Michael? – Chamou, realmente esperando que seja seu irmão e não um ladrão, ou _serial killer_. Não seria nada legal.

― Gee! Desculpa te acordar, aliás, desculpa quebrar outra caneca. – Michael disse da cozinha, e só por sua voz era possível saber que ele fazia bico. Gerard suspirou, sentando-se e descansando a cabeça nas mãos, realmente esperando que não fosse a sua favorita do _Star Wars_. Passou a mão pelo rosto e então pelo cabelo, respirou fundo algumas vezes e levantou-se do sofá. Seu irmão estava na cozinha, recolhendo os cacos da caneca, adicionando-a para a lista de canecas favoritas do _Star Wars_ no lixo. Gerard sabia que não era culpa dele, era desastrado de nascença. 

―Tudo bem, Mikey. Tem muitas outras aí. – E realmente tinha, mas tanto Gerard quanto Michael sabiam que não era a mesma coisa. Ele caminhou em direção à geladeira, atrás de algo para comer naquela manhã em que estava frio e nublado. Achou uma caixa de leite perto do prazo de validade e algumas uvas num pote de plástico. A geladeira realmente parecia maior com quase nada dentro. 

Não é como se eles fossem muito pobres, não eram, viviam num apartamento grande, com espaço suficiente para os dois irmãos. O problema é que Gerard era o responsável por fazer as compras, mas em momentos de muita fome e muita preguiça de ir até a geladeira ou comprar algo, o mais inteligente a se fazer era dormir.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, Michael foi mais rápido, e enquanto se sentava começou:

― E como foi o encontro ontem? Te encontrei apagado no sofá e até te levaria para o quarto, mas já faz um tempo que sonho em aguentar seu peso, sem falar que engordou nesses tempos. 

_Matando dois coelhos com uma cajadada só_ , Gerard pensou, enquanto mastigava uma uva. Suspirou pela terceira vez só naquela manhã. Para contornar esse tipo de problema, só há um jeito. Após beber o que restava do leite antes que ele estragasse e entregar a Michael as uvas, espreguiçou-se e pegou seu casaco de cima do balcão.

―Vou no mercado, a geladeira está vazia. – E com isso, sem nem esperar Michael responder, estava fora de casa trancando a porta. Michael, já acostumado com o comportamento de seu irmão, suspirou, levantou-se e fechou a porta da geladeira que ele havia deixado aberta.

  
«»

  
Tudo tem sua parte boa, apesar de tudo. Após seu turno acabar ontem, o chefe de Frank o chamou e entregou seu pagamento antes do programado, por algum motivo que ele não se importava o suficiente para lembrar, mas de qualquer jeito, não reclamaria. Pelo contrário, aproveitou para pagar o aluguel e então, ir ao mercado. Ele estava chegando na situação crítica, mas também, não é como se ele passasse todo seu tempo livre comendo. Precisava ir ao mercado de qualquer jeito, e foi logo na manhã seguinte.

Passear pelas ruas da cidade fria e nublada sempre foi algo que ele gostou de fazer, algo para esvaziar sua cabeça. O que era bom, já que o que se diz aí fora é “julgue um cara por quão bom é seu carro”.

O fone de ouvido sempre foi companheiro nessas jornadas, mas não dessa vez. Seu celular velho que mal funcionava já estava sem bateria desde ontem, e o medo de ele desligar e nunca mais ligar era maior que a vontade de ouvir música. Não era problema, assim ouvia o que via. 

Não era problema, assim ouvia o bebê chorando assim como o via. Não era problema, assim ouvia a buzina assim como via o dono do carro bravo pela senhora atravessando a rua muito lentamente. Não era problema, assim ouvia as garotas do outro lado da rua rindo assim como via seus dentes tortos e sorrisos impressionáveis. Não era problema, assim ouvia sua respiração acelerada assim como via seus pés andando rápido pela calçada colorida.

O céu estava escuro e as nuvens carregadas, sinal de que chuva estava a caminho. Um bom dia para ir ao centro da cidade, como qualquer outro, mas talvez não para voltar.

Seus pensamentos saltavam soltos por todo o lugar, e saíram correndo assim que seus olhos viram um conhecido, um garoto com quem estudou quando era mais novo. Tentou esconder-se, entrar na lojinha ali ao lado, pois tinha certeza que Raymond o reconheceria.  
  
―Frank! – Já era, ele o viu. Não podia mais fingir agora, teria que encará-lo. Não era que o odiava, apenas não gostava de conversar. Frank sentiu-se ingrato, pois Ray costumava ser seu único amigo, e era muito atencioso. Ele só achava melhor esquecer, assim, logicamente, não teria que lembrar. Mas assim que sentiu uma mão morna em seu ombro, rendeu-se. Ele era um ótimo amigo, e Frank queria passar a mesma impressão. Por isso, ao virar, sorriu verdadeiramente ao ver os cachos característicos de seu antigo amigo.

―Ray! – Riu ao abraçar seu amigo. Sentira muito sua falta. 

―Cara, quanto tempo! Senti sua falta, _midget_. – Usou o apelido há tanto esquecido, o que o fez sorrir ainda mais e ter que segurar as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair do canto de seus olhos. – Não sabia que ainda estava na cidade, como você ‘tá?

Frank o olhou incerto após separar-se do abraço, não sabia exatamente como dizer que foi praticamente expulso de casa, mas conseguia um pouco de dinheiro por mês suficiente para pagar o aluguel e ir ao mercado, portanto, foi pelo meio mais fácil:

―‘Tô bem, cara, tudo bem. E você? 

―Que bom, de verdade. Por aqui tudo bem também, acho que vou pedir a Christa em casamento.

Seu queixo caiu. Depois de quatro anos namorando a garota, Raymond vai pedi-la em casamento. Foi extremamente chocante até Frank se lembrar de que já havia se passado três anos e meio desde a formatura. Fechando sua boca lentamente mas ainda encarando seu amigo, Frank voltou aos sentidos.

―Isso é ótimo! Faz bastante tempo, não? Felicidades, cara. – Ele disse, voltando a andar, Ray o acompanhando.

―Obrigado, cara. Onde vai? Posso fazer companhia. – Frank fez uma careta ao pensar em ter de conversar mais. Hoje não era seu dia, só queria ir ao mercado e voltar para casa sem se molhar, se desse sorte. Sempre lhe fazia se sentir especial ver a chuva pela janela enquanto faz de conta que está num filme onde é o protagonista, afogando-se e preso a sentir pena de si mesmo.

―Só no mercado mesmo, sabe? Coisa chata. – Tentou fazer pouco caso, mas esqueceu que Ray foi seu melhor amigo por quatro anos e o conhecia como ninguém. 

―Que é isso, vamos juntos. Olha, até já chegamos. – Disse Ray, e logo depois se lembrou de pedir o número de Frank, já que decidiram manter contato.

Entraram no mercado e Frank logo seguiu para onde precisava, tentando ignorar se Ray o acompanharia ou não, o que no caso ele não fez. Parecia ter engatado uma conversa com alguma espécie de vampiro no corredor ao lado. Não se surpreenderia, nesse lugar tinha de tudo. Deixou para lá e foi pegar os itens de sua lista mental, tentando ser rápido o suficiente para sair do mercado e voltar para sua casa sem que Ray nem mesmo notasse. 

Após pegar o último item que podia se lembrar, caminhou rapidamente até os caixas, suspirando ao ver que a fila estava grande. Portanto, resolveu brincar de algo que sempre fazia nessas situações: observar as pessoas e tentar não julgar. Como a adolescente no caixa ao lado, que estava apenas esperando chegar a hora certa para sair correndo sem pagar, pelo que parecia pelo óculos pendurado em sua blusa com a etiqueta de não pago colada à armação. Ou como a senhora vestida toda de preto à sua frente, que acabara de sair de um enterro e fazia a escolha de afogar as mágoas na bebida, pelo que se via da quantidade de vinho na cestinha que carregava. E por último mas não menos importante, o funcionário do caixa 5, cuja fila ele estava. Pelas bolsas debaixo dos olhos e os mesmos vermelhos como estavam, ele podia tanto ter passado a noite toda chorando como fumando algo provavelmente perigoso.

Frank suspirou ao ver que o mercado estava tão vazio quanto deveria estar, para um domingo preguiçoso. Sua vez chegou e, ao olhar o caixa bem nos olhos, pôde ver que foi provavelmente a segunda opção.

  
«»

Gerard andou rápido pelas ruas pois odiava a chuva. Entrou devagar no mercado pois não queria encarar seu irmão com suas cobranças e piadas das quais não valia a pena ouvir. Só queria comprar o que precisava e, se der sorte, não encontrar Michael em casa quando voltasse. Talvez estivesse ignorando demais o fato de ele ser seu irmão e de morar consigo, ou o fato de ele importar-se consigo, mas Gerard não parecia importar-se com isso, ou consigo mesmo.

Quando chegou no mercado, havia se esquecido o que devia fazer lá, mas tinha certeza de que se visse ali em algum lugar, se lembraria. O que se lembrou, ao invés disso, foi do rosto familiar de um antigo conhecido.

—Cara, há quanto tempo não te vejo? Abriram o baú do meu passado hoje! 


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Bem - disse ele aos homens que jogavam baralho -, aqui vem um animal estranhíssimo que em todas as línguas é conhecido como idiota.  
> [...]  
> "-Os que têm um ar de inteligência são ainda mais tolos."  
> (Excerto de Fahrenheit 451; BRADBURY, Ray)

_**3** _

A mensagem de texto que Frank recebeu naquela manhã – pra variar – fria de sexta-feira foi algo que ele realmente não estava esperando. Para ser completamente honesto, nem se lembrava de dar seu número a Ray. Mas o _“Hey, Frank! Que tal um cinema hoje? Eu, a Christa, você e alguém de seu agrado, o que me diz?”_ era à prova de erros, e ele realmente não queria dizer a Ray que não estava afim. 

Depois de resmungar um seco _whatever_ e levantar do sofá, respondeu a Ray que não tinha escolha mas que, infelizmente, não teria alguém pra levar. Seu amigo, atencioso como sempre, o avisou que conseguiria arranjá-lo alguém em menos de cinco minutos, o que o fez bloquear a tela do celular e o jogar de volta no sofá, sem paciência e sem uma quantidade aceitável de café no corpo. 

Ao constatar o que já sabia – havia esquecido de comprar pó de café no fim de semana passado –, foi com mais um resmungo que decidiu ir àquela cafeteria simpática a duas quadras de seu prédio. 

Uma caminhada não o mataria, afinal. 

Com esse pensamento, tentou desamassar as roupas que vestia, sem muito sucesso, mas decidiu não se importar, afinal, ele finalmente tinha dinheiro o suficiente para ir a público do jeito que bem entendesse.

Depois de calçar os sapatos, trancar a porta e descer as escadas – pois, supresa! O elevador estava quebrado –, saiu do prédio apenas para constatar que era uma manhã bem mais fria do que o programado. Perguntou-se por um breve momento se a presença de sua mãe para mandá-lo levar um casaco não lhe seria útil, mas logo percebeu que não a escutaria de qualquer jeito. 

Segurando-se em seus próprios ombros, tentou apertar o passo para não fazer papel de idiota em público por muito tempo. Pois, no final, não importava quanto dinheiro você tinha, você ainda era perfeitamente capaz de fazer papel de idiota em público. 

Frank deu graças a Deus quando finalmente viu a faixada da cafeteria, e apressou-se mais até chegar e suspirar de alívio quando sentiu o calor que emanava do ambiente. 

Ignorando toda e qualquer vida humana presente ali menos a pertencente ao barista, dirigiu-se ao balcão e fez seu pedido nervosamente à garota de pele escura do outro lado do balcão, antecipando ter o gosto de café na ponta de sua língua.

Após ter pago o café preto quentinho já em suas mãos, procurou o lugar mais confortável para simplesmente pensar, afinal, que dia melhor do que uma sexta-feira de folga para sentar em cafeterias aleatórias e pensar? 

Porém, seus pensamentos logo foram interrompidos por um raio que atravessou a vidraça da cafeteria e o atingiu direito no coração. Ou também, mais conhecido como os olhos azuis do _cara aleatório na rua #42_ que o desnortearam por um segundo. Balançou a cabeça e, depois de um pedido interno para deixar de ser tão gay, terminou de tomar seu café e levantou-se, logo depois acenando do jeito mais atrapalhado que conseguiu para a barista até que bonitinha, e foi embora da cafeteria. 

«»

Gerard realmente achou que não teria que levantar cedo naquele dia, mas Michael sempre o surpreende com um motivo mais besta para fazê-lo levantar da cama sem dó nem piedade. 

Achou na verdade justo ser numa cafeteria, pois sua bebida favorita era café e estava realmente precisando de mais, pois o estoque que comprara domingo passado não foi o suficiente para ele e seu irmão viciados em café. 

Enquanto procurava o outro par de sapatos destruídos que usaria por mais duas semanas, ouviu seu celular apitando, mas a época de dar uma merda para celular já foi, então, com a preguiça falando mais forte, pensou que não teria problema algum em deixar para mais tarde, quando voltasse.

Lembrou-se de fazer a reclamação diária quando se deparou com o frio da porra que estava do lado de fora, e quase voltou para dentro de casa, porém não o fez, era um rapaz forte. Michael apenas revirou os olhos ao aparente escândalo que Gerard fazia, mas isso não o impediu de continuar reclamando alto no caminho todo até a cafeteria, o que, realmente, não era nada longo. 

Ao chegarem lá Gerard assistiu Michael entrar primeiro e cumprimentar Alicia, sua mulher, que estava sentada numa das mesas. Numa mesa pra dois, diga-se de passagem. Gerard apenas suspirou e procurou um lugar mais escondido, onde não precisaria ver a falsidade que ocorria no casamento dos dois. 

Pediu seu café e sentou-se, bem a tempo de ver um baixinho entrar na cafeteria como se fosse um bêbado que acabara de voltar de uma festa de aniversário infantil, ou um explorador no deserto ao achar uma miragem. Gerard decidiu que era melhor parar de fazer comparações com o cara, não havia nada de errado com ele, é claro. 

Um tempo depois de observar o cara quase ter um ataque cardíaco quando um loiro passou na rua, o que ele achou especialmente engraçado – especialmente pelos loiros não terem nenhum efeito em si – e depois esse mesmo cara ir embora parecendo uma colegial em seu primeiro dia de aula, ouviu Michael chamá-lo para despedir-se, e ele nunca esteve tão feliz em ir embora de uma cafeteria. 

Depois, ao chegar em casa sozinho, pois é claro que Alicia mandaria Michael almoçar em sua casa com seus pais que, com certeza eram melhores que o almoço descongelado que Gerard faria para seu irmãozinho mais novo, ele percebeu que dormir valia mais que tudo isso. 

Porém, ao jogar-se em sua cama, duas coisas lhe acometeram: que não tinha certeza se havia trancado a porta; e que não devia deixar seu celular em cima da cama e depois jogar-se nela. Então, após trancar a porta devidamente e retirar o celular de cima da cama, resolveu checar a mensagem que recebera mais cedo, mas depois desejou não ter visualizado.

_“Hey, Gerard! Topa ir no cinema hoje? Te arranjei um encontro…”_


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "No wonder I wonder..."

_**4** _

Estava na cara que a falta de vontade de Gerard era imensa. Na verdade não era nem falta de vontade, era a inexistência dela. O que é a mesma coisa, mas o que importa é que Gerard não queria de jeito nenhum ir naquele “encontro a quatro” ou seja lá o que for. Mas, é claro que assim que Michael chegou em casa e o viu jogado com o rosto amassado na cama resmungando coisas incoerentes, ele perguntaria o porquê do alarde. E foi assim que acabamos aqui, Gerard de jaqueta de couro e calça _skinny_ preta, como se fosse de algum jeito realçar a beleza escondida em algum lugar debaixo das olheiras e imperfeições da pele.

Gerard só sabia que esse era o tipo de coisa que não valia os litros de gasolina e os reais perdidos. Mas agora já estava ali, e não conseguiria encarar Michael se amarelasse de algo assim de novo.

Com um suspiro de resignação, Gerard desce do carro, acena para Michael e entra no cinema, procurando Raymond, Christa e quem quer que seja o escolhido da noite.

Gerard já deveria se sentir cansado de encontros arranjados, você pensa, mas a verdade é que Gerard já não liga mais. Ele só não quer desapontar o irmão mais novo mais uma vez. Já há uns cinco anos sua resolução de ano novo é dar uma vida melhor para Michael, e a solução seria retirar-se dela. Michael só não vive com sua esposa por conta de Gerard, se preocupa com ele, faz o papel de mais velho, e Gerard queria fazer alguma coisa sobre, mas no fundo não quer, pois gosta de saber que importa para Michael, e morre de medo de que, se sair da vida do mesmo, perderá o significado que ele aparentemente encontra em Gerard. Tudo o que ele menos quer é aborrecer seu irmãozinho.

Ao finalmente avistar a cabeleireira de Ray, a segunda coisa que enxergou foi simplesmente a obra de arte mais encantadora do mundo todo. Precisou se esconder atrás de um pilar que estava próximo porque, Deus o guarde, aquele era simplesmente o ser humano mais _deslumbrante_ que já pisou nessa humilde Terra. Necessitando de mais alguns segundos para se recompor, Gerard finalmente saiu de trás do pilar, andando em direção à Ray, Christa e obra-de-arte-ambulante, tentando não encarar ou babar demais no cara que lhe parecia estranhamente familiar.

Ao avistá-lo, Ray sorriu e acenou, logo dando-lhe um abraço amigável, chamando a atenção dos outros dois.

— Gerard, este aqui é o Frank.

«»

_**[ALGUM TEMPO ANTES]** _

Frank surpreendeu-se com o fato de estar realmente animado para ir ao cinema com Ray, Christa e o cara misterioso. Não era de extrema importância a companhia, realmente, ele estava na verdade animado para assistir _Extraordinário_ , o filme do livro que leu há pouco e se apaixonou. Também viu aquilo como uma oportunidade de usar seu moletom novo, o amarelo-ouro escrito “ _ctrl+alt+delt_ ” e suas jeans pretas novas. Ele estava se sentindo excepcionalmente bem naquela tarde, até parecia mais saudável, seu cabelo mais macio, sua pele mais limpa. O que um bom dia não faz com alguém, não?

E era de grande contraste àquela manhã miserável. Olhando-se no espelho, nem reconhecia o velho Frank rabugento que ele era acostumado a encontrar do outro lado. A verdade era que estava animado demais, e sem motivo aparente.

Quando finalmente chegou lá, encontrou Ray e Christa e os cumprimentou, logo ouvindo Ray o explicar sobre como o cara misterioso era estranho porém legal e que ele se interessaria por ele. Surpreso porém não desapontado, ele sorriu. Tinha um bom pressentimento.

Depois de um tempo, viu alguém excêntrico abrir a porta do cinema, e ao vê-lo vestido todo em preto e usando uma jaqueta de couro mais do que estilosa, o sorriso de Frank mudou de amigável para totalmente interessado.

Ray estava certo, no fim.

O cara parecia meio estranho, sim, mas totalmente o tipo de Frank, que sorriu mais largo e o cumprimentou. Após comprarem os ingressos e trocarem conversa fiada sobre o tempo frio, entraram na sala e conversaram então sobre o frio desnecessário do ar condicionado, e no meio dela, Frank sorriu. Fazia tempo que não passava tempo com seus amigos e conversava sobre coisas totalmente inúteis, e era uma sensação boa. Como estar em casa após muito tempo fora. Sem falar que, no meio do filme, enquanto Frank chorava por uma cena especialmente tocante, o braço de Gerard serpenteou por detrás de sua cadeira e Frank fingiu não notar, apesar de se sentir mais seguro do que há muito tempo não se sentia nos braços de outro alguém. E, no final do filme, Frank fingiu não notar que Ray e Christa fingiram não notar o beijo de tirar o fôlego que Gerard e Frank trocaram bem na cena da premiação.

Frank se sentia melhor do que nunca.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Nada me pareceu tão importante quando segurar sua mão neste momento."

**_5_ **

Após conseguir o número de Gerard e um sorriso completamente desarmante que o deixou sorrindo a noite toda que nem o otário que era, chegou à conclusão de que esta noite havia sido a melhor de sua vida.

O que era um grande contraste ao dia seguinte, que acordou provavelmente no pior humor de todos devido ao seu chefe fazê-lo trabalhar no fim de semana, e nem pensar no beijo, no sorriso, em Gerard todo o fez se sentir melhor.

Foi trabalhar com a maior carranca que já viu em si mesmo, e uma saudade de um certo ruivo doía em seu peito.  
  


<<>>  
  


Gerard não acordou até o relógio bater meio dia, e quando acordou, foi com os gritos de Michael e Alicia vindos da sala. Suspirou, logo após fazendo o sinal universal de arma, apontando-a para a própria cabeça e atirando, desejando que fosse uma arma de verdade. Mas quão legal seria, ter armas ao invés de mãos? Ele com certeza não precisaria atirar em si mesmo se fosse esse o caso, ele seria demais.

Deixando os pensamentos tontos de lado, tentou focar nos gritos no cômodo ao lado, o que era inútil, sendo que é óbvio que o assunto era o fato de Michael não morar com Alicia por “frescura”, por seu irmão mais velho ser um “folgado desempregado que não sabe tomar conta da própria vida e que devia parar de arruinar a vida do irmão”. Ah, como Gerard amava Alicia. A verdade é que Gerard implorara para Michael não estragar sua vida ao seu lado, ir morar com sua esposa, mas depois descobriu que era apenas uma desculpa para não ter que morar com Alicia. Além de detestável, Michael não gostava dela. Casou-se com a mesma a fim de silenciar seus pais sobre casar com uma “moça de família”. Portanto, para fazer sua parte, Gerard fingia que não via Michael saindo tarde da noite encontrar-se com Kristin, a garota que ama e que não era boa o suficiente para seus pais.

Isso tudo cansava Gerard demais, e não conseguia nem imaginar como seria para seu irmão mais novo, mas agora que seus pais haviam morrido, lhe parecia que os problemas de Michael sumiriam. Não sumiram, porque aparentemente Michael não tinha coragem de pedir divórcio agora que Alicia havia dado à luz a Sam. Fazia apenas alguns meses, mas Alicia mal deixava Mikey vê-lo, o que partia o coração dele e de Gerard. Mas, Gerard sendo o bom preguiçoso irresponsável que era, disse a si mesmo que não era seu problema e parou de pensar sobre.

Logo depois, levantou-se, procurando a cozinha para tomar uma xícara de café. Não estava nem aí se era quase uma hora da tarde, iria tomar seu café.

Estava encostado na bancada quando ouviu a porta do quarto bater com força, e uma Alicia magoada sair batendo o pé. Lançou-lhe um olhar feio, o mesmo do dia em que viu Michael mudar-se com Gerard ao invés dela, o mesmo do dia do batizado de Sam, que Gerard foi o padrinho, e o mesmo do dia de seu casamento, que Gerard também foi o padrinho. Portanto, alguma coisa importante aconteceu, e o fato de não ter Sam nos braços intrigou Gerard. Ele apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha na direção dela, o que ela nem sequer viu, por estar ocupada demais batendo a porta da sala também. E Gerard começou a contagem.

_3, 2, 1…_

— Gerard! – _Bingo!_

Gerard andou até o quarto de Michael para encontrar o próprio no centro do quarto, assustado, segurando um Sam adormecido.

— Gerard, me ajuda, você é o padrinho, tem que saber o que fazer. – Michael sussurrou, com medo de acordar o bebê em seu colo.

— Você é o pai, tem que ter certeza do que fazer! – Gerard sussurrou de volta, quase tão em pânico quanto Michael. – Espera, vou procurar no Google.

  
  


<<>>  
  


E Frank ficou pouco mais de uma semana sem ouvir de Gerard, já desesperado e sentindo-se infantil demais, sem falar na saudade. _Que droga_ , pensou, _esquece ele_. Bem mais fácil falar do que fazer. Passou toda essa semana preocupado e neurótico, sentindo-se um merda por se deixar levar por uma paixãozinha de cinema.

No final da segunda semana, já estava quase arrancando os cabelos. Já havia mandando mensagem, várias, mas Gerard nem ao menos as recebeu. Portanto, decidiu espairecer e dar uma volta, passar no mercado. E foi lá, quando passava pela seção de shampoos, que o ouviu.

― Mikey, essa é grande demais para a boquinha dele.

Frank olhou em volta com um sorriso, mas só viu um casal estranho com um bebê minúsculo no carrinho, nenhum deles de cabelo vermelho e atitude brincalhona.

Mas, ao que o cara que estava empurrando o carrinho virou em sua direção, os olhos de Frank ficaram tão grandes que mal cabiam em seu rosto. Era Gerard mesmo, com um bebê agora no colo.

― Frank! - e sorriu aquele sorriso de tirar o fôlego, e Frank entregou-se completamente naquele instante.

  
  


<<>>

  
  


_**[UM ANO MAIS TARDE]** _

Um ano e dois meses depois, depois de aprender toda a história dos irmãos, de que Mikey havia pedido o divórcio e Gerard apenas dormia demais para saber, e que naquele dia Gerard havia presenciado Alicia indo entregar as coisas do bebê e tentando convencer Mikey a pensar melhor, mas as coisas do divórcio já estavam todas acertadas. Frank também aprendeu que, depois disso, Gerard decidiu dormir menos e focar-se em seu trabalho, que era desenhista, e acabou ganhando uma grana dos vizinhos que queriam que ele desenhasse seus animais de estimação. Frank também ajudou a cuidar de Sam por tempo suficiente para apegar-se ao garoto, apenas para Mikey decidir mudar-se com Kristin e levar Sam junto, é claro. No fim, Frank foi morar com Gerard, sendo que o relacionamento dos dois já havia evoluído bastante desde aquele dia no cinema, e sentia-se uma criança por já amar Gerard incondicionalmente. Mas não tinha problema, pois Gerard o amava do mesmo tanto.

Frank também aprendeu que o cara frustrado no restaurante, tantos meses atrás, era Gerard, e Gerard aprendeu que o cara na cafeteria era Frank, e os dois deram boa risada quando Mikey disse que eram feitos um pro outro, só precisavam de um empurrãozinho do destino. Riram porque, é claro, Mikey era brega demais.

O moral da história é que, apesar de quase nunca notarmos, há pessoas no mundo além de nós e quem conhecemos. Nunca que Gerard pensaria que o simples garçom naquele restaurante de esquina daria um partido tão bom, e nunca que Frank pensaria que a espécie de vampiro que o roubou de Ray no supermercado o abraçaria do jeito que ele estava necessitando. Achamos amor nos lugares mais inusitados, só precisamos procurar por ele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ponto 1: eu só queria dizer que esse capítulo (assim como os outros) ficou meio rápido, apressado, e talvez curto, como os dois últimos. Mas a intenção nunca foi ter capítulos longos, eu só queria passar a mensagem que é:  
> Ponto 2: o motivo de eu postar essa história é para que todo mundo possa entender o que eu penso disso, que é muito importante que saibamos que as pessoas ao redor importam também e que, nunca se sabe, alguém que está tão perto possa fazer toda a diferença no futuro, mesmo sem saber agora.  
> Ponto 3: A história acabou, mas eu não parei de escrever. Recentemente, voltei de uma pausa de dois anos sem escrever nada, e agora que voltei, foi com força total. Quero que saibam que, se curtiram minha escrita ou gostariam de ver coisas novas vindas de mim, é só mandar uma mensagem que eu farei meu melhor para atendê-los, ou se preferirem, meu twitter é @zostann.


End file.
